GoGang: Christmas Special
''' '''is an episode of the GoGang series. Sypnosis The GoGang are decorating the HQ for both Pingy's birthday and Christmas. But suddenly, they hear the news that Santa Claus has been kidnapped! Good Ending jamesphie Bad Ending WATCH ME W.I.P. Plot The GoGang were Decorating the HQ for both Pingy's birthday and Christmas. Sophie and Preston were putting putting ornaments on the Christmas tree, while Chrome stands here, doing nothing. W.I.P Cast *Paul as Igor the Mii and KingKool720 *Kayla as Sophie Otter, Toriel and Jelly *David as Preston Evergreen *Kimberly as Peanut and Frisk *Shy Girl as Baby Butter *Young Guy as Pingy Animatronic and James *Salli as Kokona Haruka *Jack DeSena as Chrome * as Galaxia *Ivy as Flandre Scarlet *Brian as IA, Mr. Brian and Mettaton. Transcript The Story *see the words "Igor, King Kool, Sophie, James, Pingy, Chrome and Oliverwestern presents..." then the title of the special. *to a snowy GoCity. *see The GoGang HQ. *to inside the HQ. *GoGang are decorating the HQ. *Igor: "Put this here, put that here...hmmmm...." *and Preston are putting ornaments on the Christmas tree *Preston: "We're getting the hang of it!" *Sophie: "Indeed. We're getting it now!" (drops an ornament, but picks it up) "Whoops!" *is there doing absolutely nothing useful *Chrome: "Good work guys, keep it up. I'll just keep supervising." *glares at Chrome *Igor: "Chrome, you're lazy." *Chrome: "Yeah, I won two medals for it." takes a sip from a soda can and throws it to the gang "Use that as an ornament, it'll remind you of my... essence." *(James rolls his eyes.) *Pingy: "Guys! Today is my birthday in Dec. 18!" *Chrome: "Then why didn't you tell us earlier, scrub?" *Pingy: "Just wanna keep it a secret." *James: "What's the point of that?" *Sophie: (clumsily tries to put the star on the Christmas tree with Preston holding her up, she accidentally lets the star go, which lands on top of the tree) "That was close." *(The star falls down on Preston's foot) *Preston: (kicking the star back onto the tree with his foot) "Yow!" *Sophie: "Thank you, Preston." *James: "We missed a ___phie moment. :(" *(Igor glares at James.) *James: "Sorry." *lays on the floor and gets his computer out *Chrome: "Well, time to be absolute garbage and play some Undertale." *Igor: "Can you actually help us, Chrome?" *Chrome: "Nah, I'm too lazy." *James: "So he admits it." *Igor: "Kokona, do you agree that Chrome is lazy?" *Kokona: "Yeah." *Chrome: "Yawn... I'm gonna go to bed. Bye. equips a 3DS and goes upstairs" *Pingy: "Well, guys, are we gonna celebrate both my birthday and Christmas?" *James: "Not on the same day, duh." *Chrome: "Later, sleep is more important. I'm gonna go catch 'em a-- I mean, go to bed... catch some "Z" Unowns, I guess." *Igor: "OK...?" *sighs. *Igor: "Chrome is too lazy." *Pingy: "Yeah, what a lazybones." *sits in the sofa. Kokona sits next to him. Igor turns on the TV. *News plays. *Mr. Brian: "Breaking news! It has been reported that Santa Claus has been kidnapped!" *Chrome is upstairs, actually sleeping. "Z" Unowns appear flying from his head. *Chrome: Zzz... zzz... the letter "Z" repeated numerous times to give the impression of snoring... *Pingy : "CHROME WAKE UP, YOU SON OF A-" *Chrome: "up as the Unowns disappear Gah, okay, what?!" *Pingy: "Stop being lazy and get back to work, you slob!" *Chrome: "But I am working! I'm cheering you on in my sleep." *Pingy: "If you don't get out of bed, I will throw your Undertale copy out of the window!" *hangs Chrome's Undertale copy out the window. *Chrome: "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BABY!" goes downstairs *to the rest of the gang watching the news report *Mr. Brian: "If someone rescues Santa, then the holiday spirit will ring again!" *Igor: "Guys, we have to save Santa!" *Kokona: "A-agreed." *James: "Wait, Santa is alive? And he really breaks into people's homes?" *to a close-up of James' creeped-out face. *Galaxia: "Well, alright then." *James: "Galaxia? How long have you been here?" *Galaxia: "I was here the whole time, you're the one who invited me!" *sitcom laugh track. James facepalms. *Igor: "We don't have time for this! Let's go!" *gang go outside. *[Azure Lake from Sonic 3 plays.] *Chrome: "Can I go back inside now? I've met Santa before. He's sort of a... jerk." *James: "Yeah, he seems kinda creepy." *Igor: "No! We've got to save him!" *Kokona: "What Igor said!" *Igor: "We should ask Frisk and Toriel for help." *James: "BANDWAGOOO-" *Igor: "BE QUIET, JAMES!" *IA: "Please don't drag them into this, once they're in, THEY'LL NEVER COME OUT" *Chrome: "DID SOMEBODY SAY UNDERTALE LET'S GET THEM NOW AS A MATTER OF FACT" equips a device from his storage compartment and shoots it at the wall, causing Frisk and Toriel to appear *Toriel: "Chrome... that is the third time this week." *Frisk: "why" *Peanut: "Hi. What can you do for us?" *Sophie: "Can you help us save Santa on our journey?" Good Ending only work on this once the main story is done, m'kay? Bad Ending only work on this once the main story is done, m'kay? Trivia *Igor and Kokona Haruka have their first christmas kiss in this episode (Abeit in the Good Ending only.) *Chrome's Undertale copy is Chrome's baby, according to Chrome. Category:GoGang productions Category:GoGang